


do you know i'm in love with you? (i am)

by polaroidsandpeachtea



Series: you are in love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, POV Second Person, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sort of? - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, look running in a field is peak romance, mentions of oikawa tooru's knee injury, no beta we die like men, running in a field
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaroidsandpeachtea/pseuds/polaroidsandpeachtea
Summary: You are running in a field with your best friend.You are hopelessly, irredeemably, undeniably in love.You are Iwaizumi Hajime.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: you are in love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106741
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	do you know i'm in love with you? (i am)

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and extremely experimental i have never done anything like this, but i'm relatively pleased with how it turned out! i've never written in second person but it was interesting to figure out

It's nighttime in the middle of July, there's a breeze that rustles your clothes. The night sky is almost all-consuming, it's above and all around you. Soft grass sways in the wind, pressing featherlight kisses to every inch of skin that you let touch the ground-currently, only the bottoms of your feet and the bottom curve of your ankle. In the distance you can hear the music you'd left going in the car.  
You laugh, even though there is no humor in the moment, you laugh out of sheer joy partnered with an emotion for which there are no words. 

You catch a glimpse of brown hair zipping by, and then you're running too. In an unexpectedly literal representation of what you've been doing for seventeen years, you're chasing after him and he is just beyond your reach.

**

He is your best friend. You have watched him grow just as he has watched you. You were there when he lost his first tooth, he was with you the first time you watched your favorite movie. When he grew to love volleyball, so did you. You loved it because you have loved him since you first learned the word, and as such: anything worthy of his love is worthy of yours in turn. 

**

  
Presently, as you chase after him you can't help but adore the familiar teasing lilt to his voice as he calls out to you.   
He turns to look over his shoulder at you, his smile is lop-sided and his eyes crinkle at the corners. It's a smile reserved for moments away from public, with his family or with you. It's a smile that expects nothing in return, yet you can't help but smile along. 

**

The first time you saw that smile was when his sister told him about the possible existence of aliens for the first time. You shoved him and told him not to look so excited about something that might not exist; he didn't stop smiling. He told you that you needed to have more faith in things, and from that moment forward you put your faith in him. You kept your faith in him throughout middle school, your strange feelings only grew and you lived for the times when he graced you with that smile.

**

The field was lined with trees, and every time you almost had him he cut to the right and dove for the trees. You couldn't see him in there, you _could_ hear him. You could hear his laughter, you could hear his voice calling your nickname. He was right there, but you couldn't see him, couldn't reach him.

**

Something changed in high school. His smile, not the one he flashes anyone and everyone, but _his_ smile; it stopped making any appearances. His eyes grew wary, his confidence waned. He didn't open up anymore. You ask him what's wrong and he gives you the same noncommittal "Don't worry!" he gives everyone else. He flinches away at your touch and it is the most hurtful thing he could have done. You're just as close as ever, but something is different. Something broke the first time he introduced a girlfriend to you, and you're not sure how to fix it. 

In second year he hurts his knee. He falls in practice and his knee is swollen and discolored and you are terrified. You hold his head in your lap while the nurse is called to come look him over. Then the nurse says that his knee had to have been hurting for a while before it gave out, and alongside your fear you were angry. You were angry at him for not telling you that he was in pain, and you were angry at yourself for not noticing. You wiped tears from his face and cursed at him when he tried to joke. 

That night you cried. You thought about his knee, how much it must have hurt, what it may mean for his future, and you cried. Things aren't as strained anymore after that, he told you about the things that had been going through his mind, all of his worries. You told him that it's stupid for him to worry over things that don't matter, and then you hugged him. You hugged him long and tight and you told him to shut up when he teased you for being soft. 

Things aren't perfect, but you love him and you're by his side as his best friend, and that is enough. 

The day your friendship changed was relatively normal, the only difference from any other day was his behavior. He was nervous, jittery, his retorts to your comments lacked their usual bite. You were worried, of course. But you didn't say anything to him, not until after that afternoon's practice. The two of you fought, he was just as stubborn as you, after all. At a certain point you thought that would be it, the beginning of the end. Then you said something, you hadn't even meant to say it, but you knew immediately it was a mistake.   
The fist sent toward your face only proved it.

You were wrestling on the ground after that, the only time either of you said something it was a half-hearted insult. You were both bruised, your breathing ragged, when the two of you finally stopped fighting. He had you on the ground, you don't know how he managed to make that happen, you'd never dreamed that he'd be able to take you in a fight. And yet, there you laid, hands pinned to the floor as your best friend stared down at you with a distraught expression. When he said your nickname it sounded like a question. Your answer was to lean your head up as far as you could and press your lips firm against his. He finally let your hands go, and you took the chance to take his face in them. 

Tears dripped between the two of you after you pulled apart, he told you all the things he'd been reluctant to say before. He laid it all out in front of you, from how his knee had been getting worse again to how he's been terrified over the thought of somehow losing you. You kissed him again, you called him an idiot for ever thinking you would let him go. When you once again pulled apart, foreheads pressed together in the middle of an empty gym, he whispered your first name and it sounded like an introduction. You looked into his eyes and realized that for the first time in what must have been weeks, you found him. Even though you'd not realized that you'd lost him, you caught him, and you see him. 

**

In the distance, an American artist sings about finding a quiet lover. You weren't so lucky. If you had a quiet lover, you wouldn't be chasing him in a field in the middle of the night. Though you think maybe you wouldn't want it any other way.

You see him once again. He's smiling as he runs, squealing when he realizes where you are in relation to him. You'd managed to sneak up on him, and despite his last efforts to get away, you leap forward and grab onto his arm. The two of you tumbled to the ground together, laughing as you play-fight. Your fingers are intertwined while you wrestle on the ground. The fight is soon over, ending with you on top of your lover, your knees on either side of his torso. You have his hands pinned over his head, and you take the opportunity to examine his face. Your gaze drags from his squinted eyes to the single dimple that you have come to adore, from the flush of his cheeks to the way his tongue pokes through his teeth when he grins. 

You love him. You tell him as such.   
He loves you. He tells you to kiss him.  
You are more than happy to oblige. 

You are Iwaizumi Hajime. You are in a field at two in the morning. You are kissing Oikawa Tooru. Oikawa Tooru's fingers are in your hair.

You are in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> uhhh anyways if anyone's interested in a "you are oikawa" side of this i'd be down 
> 
> y'all this is so fuckin gay. iwa is a gay ass homosexual man. oikawa asks for something and iwa goes "do it yourself shittykawa (endearing)" as he's in the middle of already doing it. 
> 
> come scream with/at me on tumblr dot com, url is: polaroidsandpeachtea


End file.
